Beauty & the Beast InuYasha Style
by Kirara21
Summary: Kagome Higurashi lives in the Kingdom of Shikon. She loves being in the outdoors or reading a good book by a fire. Kagome wants an adventure and goes on a hike with some friends in the Shikon forest where there is a legend about a monster so evil that a witch had to cast a spell that created a magic circle to keep him contained, the magic circle covered about half of the forest.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Once Upon a Time in the kingdom of Shikon lived a young prince. The prince lost his parents when he was just a young pup, everyone at the castle helped raise the young prince. Although he had everything he could want the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. One cold winters night an old bagger woman came to the castle and offered the prince a shining pink jewel intern for shelter from the bitter cold.

Repulsed by her haggard appearance the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, For Beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, The old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful Enchantress.

The Prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, For she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, And placed a powerful spell on the castle, And all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, The beast concealed himself inside his castle, With a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The jewel she had offered was truly an enchanted jewel which will shine for many years.

If he could learn to love another, And earn her love in return by the time the jewel goes completely black, Then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

As the century's passed, He fell into despair, and lost all hope, For who could ever learn to love...a Beast?


	2. Chapter 1: Beauty

**Chapter 1: Beauty**

In the kingdom of Shikon was a city called Tama, the city is rilly big but verry poor. There's a forest to the north side of the city, the forest is verry beautiful. Not many people go into the forest because of the legend. To the west side of the city is an old farm belonging to the Higurashi's . Kagome Higurashi is a beautiful young woman with waist length black hair, sapphire eyes, ivory skin. All the eligible guys wanted Kagome because of her beauty. Kagome also has a beautiful voice.

Kagome exits her family's home and walks towards the city with a basket in her hands. "what a beautiful day in this pore city" she said to her self. Everyone is getting ready for the day, as Kagome walks by people, they say hello. "Hello Kagome, how are you doing today" said the baker. "I'm doing good monsieur, thankyou" "Were are you off to today" Kagome took a book out of her basket "to the bookshop, I just finish the most amazing story about a bean stock and an ogre and..." "that's nice. Sara the beagles hurry up" said the baker, not rilly listening to Kagome.

Kagome shrugged and put the book back in her basket. Kagome walked into 'Tama Book World'. "Good morning Kagome" said the book store owner. "Good morning, I'v come to return the book I borrowed" Kagome handed him the book and started looking around. "you finished it already?" he asked. "oh I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?" Kagome asked as she checked the selves. "Not cense yesterday" he said with a laugh.

Kagome went up a book ladder "that's alright, I'll borrow... This one". She hands the man a book with a hard blue leather cover and gold writing on the front. The man pulls his glasses over his eyes "That one, but you read it twice" he sais with a laugh. "well its my favorite with far of places, daring sward fights, a magic spell, a prince in disguise" Kagome said, moving her arms and body to the words she saying.

The Book owner laughed "If you like it that much it's yours" "but sir?" Kagome said. "I insist" "Well thank you, thank you verry much" she sais gratefully. "How your father been these days?" the man asked as he walked Kagome to the door. "He's been doing good. Yesterday was the first time he laughed cense mama passed away last year" Kagome smiles.

"That's good news. And how is your baby brother?" Sais the man. Kagome smiles again "Sota is doing great. He just turned one and is growing like a weed" the man laughed. "If you and your father needs any thing just let me know" "thank you monsieur". Kagome waves to him and walks away.

* * *

A gun shot is heard in the distance. A small chubby man runs with an open sack "I got it, I got it" he sais. A goose lands about three feet away from him, he scurry's to the goose and puts the dead animal in the sack. He runs over to a man about 6ft tall, long black wavy hair tied at the nape of his neck, a strong build and blood red eyes "Naraku you are the greatest hunter in the hole kingdom" sais the chubby man.

"why thank you Damian" Naraku said in a deep voice. "no beast stands a chance against you and no girl for that matter" Damion said, nudging Naraku when he said 'girl for that matter'. "It's true Damian" Naraku replied, then put his arm around Damion's shoulder and pointed with his gun to a girl with long black hair "And I got my sight set on that one" Damion looked to the girl "Who? The inventors daughter" "She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry." "But she's-" "The most beautiful girl in town." "I know-"

"And that makes her the best." Naraku grabbed Damion by the collar and looked strait at him and sais in a menacing voice "And don't I deserve the best?" "Well of course... I mean you do... I" Damion said in a shaky voice.

Naraku dropped him, "Just from the moment when I met her. Saw her. I said she gorges and the only one in town who's as beautiful as Me" Naraku said and looked in a mirror, then looked towards Kagome who disappeared, he looked around and spotted her "So I'm making plans to woo and merry Kagome" he said, and walked towards Kagome with a determined look on his face.

* * *

' _as she rode Philippe through the dark shadowy forest, there was a howling cry'_ Kagome silently read her new book as she walked through the city and towards her family's farm. As she was walking around everybody and reading her book she didn't notice a tall dark haired man walking towards her

Naraku stood in front of Kagome and said "why, hello there Kagome" "Bonjour Naraku" Kagome replies and walks by him. Naraku grabs Kagome's book "Naraku, can I have my book back please" Kagome asks. Naraku flips through the pages and asks "How can you read this, there are no pitchers"

Kagome half smiles and sais "well some people use their imagination". Naraku closes the book and tosses it into a puddle saying "Kagome it's time you get your head out of these books and pay attention to more important things" as he talks, Kagome rushes to her book, picks it up and starts to clean off the mud with a handkerchief from her basket. "Like Me" Naraku finishes.

Still cleaning the mud off Kagome replies "Naraku you are positively prime evil" Laughing Naraku takes the book and sais "Why thank you Kagome", he puts his arm around her shoulder "hey, why don't we go to the tavern and take a look at my trophies?" grabbing her book back Kagome shrugs out of his hold and said "Maybe some other time"

"come Kagome, you know you want to". Backing away Kagome sais "Sorry Naraku, I have to go help my father". Damion starts laughing "that crazy old loon, he needs all the help he can get" Naraku starts laughing as well. Kagome gets angry and sais "Don't talk about my father that way". Naraku stops laughing and hits Damion in the head with his fist, and sais "ya don't talk about her father that way"

Kagome puts her book in her basket "My father is not crazy, he's a genius". There was an explosion, they looked towards the Higurashi farm and see smoke. Kagome runs home wile Naraku and Damion continues to laugh.

* * *

Kagome runs towards one of the barns and opens the doors. Smoke came rushing out "Papa, you in here" she calls. There is some coughing "I'm over here Kaggie". Kagome walks towards where her fathers voice came from, she found him in a pile of hey. "are you ok, Papa" Kagome asks, as she helps her father up. "Yea, I'm ok. I just cant get that stupid machine to work" he replies and kicks the machine, a peace comes off and hits his foot. "OW. I'm never going to get this stupid contraption to work"

Kagome giggles "you always say that" "I mean it this time Kagome" still giggling Kagome sais "you say that every time before you get your inventions to work Papa. I still belive your will become a world famous inventor" Akira smiles at his daughter "you really think that?" "I always have". Akira Higurashi had short black hair and brown eyes, he wasn't overly old, hes in his late forties and still looks hansom.

"where's Sota?" Kagome asks. "He's in the house, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi are watching him" Akira replies. Kagome's eyes widen "Eri, Yuka and Ayumi are here" she runs towards the house. Kagome opens the front door and sees Yuka holding Sota. "he is such a charmer Eri" she sais. Kagome closes the door and all three girls looks towards her.

"Kagome!" Eri and Ayumi rushes towards Kagome and the hug each other. "It's been years, where have you girls been" Kagome sais through tears. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi are Kagome's childhood friends, they grew up together. "we have been traveling the kingdom" sais Yuka as she hands Sota to Kagome. "How has Sota been?"

"He has been giving us smiles and giggles since we came" Kagome looks at her brother who has fallen asleep. "what did yous do to him, he's tuckered out" Eri laughs and replies "we have been chasing him for thirty minuets." "yea, your brother is fast" sais Ayumi. Kagome laughs. "Sota started walking last month, ever since then, It's been a chore just to get him dressed" after Kagome put Sota to bed, she sat at the kitchen table with her friends.

"So what has brought you three here" Kagome asks, her three friends. "Well are next adventure is to travel the Mystic forest" sais Yuka. Kagome stairs wide eyed at her "you mean the forest to the north side of Tama City?" she asks. Eri smiled "ya, that forest. We knew that you loved the Mystic forest, you know everything about it so we thought you might want to come with us"

"you's want me to go with" Kagome asks. "Yea. We all know how much you want an adventure so we thought you might want to come" Kagome smiles sadly "I would love to go, but my father and brother needs me right now. Papa is just getting over with Mama passing away last year and someone needs to look after Sota while Papa is tending the fields"

her friends smile "You sure Kag" asks Eri. "Yea, thanks anyway. Maybe some other time" Kagome hugs her friends later as they leave "If you change your mind, we leave tomorrow morning" said Yuka. "Have fun" Kagome replied. The girls smiled evilly and said at the same time "We will". Kagome smiled and as she closed the door, she shook her head "those tree are always up to something"

Later that night Kagome sat by the fire reading her new book after putting Sota to bed. Akira came in from putting the animals in the barn. "How's Sota?" he asked. Kagome looked up from her book and smiled "He just fell asleep 10min's ago", she put her book down and got up "how are the animals?" "their fine, I just finished giving the horses their meal".

Kagome walked over to the stove and scooped some beef stew for her father "The stew is still warm so eat up". Akira smiled "your starting to sound like your mother" "Well you keep saying that I look like mom" Kagome smiled back.

Akira got some stew and sat down at the table "So how are Eri, Ayumi and Yuka?" "Their doing good. They just got back from traveling around the Kingdom" Kagome replied, sitting across from her father. "Where are they going next?" Akira asked. "Mystic forest, their going in the morning. They invited me to go with them..." "Are you going?" Akira interrupted.

"No, I'm not going" Kagome said, her father surprised her by saying "Go" "What?" Kagome asked, shocked. "Kagome you need to get out, you have not only been taking care of Sota but also me" "Papa, I can't" "yes you can Kagome. It's time for me to stop thinking about my self. I may have lost my wife but you have also lost your mother and Sota will never get to know her and that dose not mean I should let my sorrow take over. If Your mother saw the way I've been shed..." "Throttle you" Kagome interrupted, a smile on her face.

Kagome frowned "But who will lock after the farm, you can't Take care of Sota and the farm at the same time" "well your Aunt Shira is in town, I'm sher that she would not mind looking after Sota when I'm working on the farm" Akira replied. "But.." "No but's Kagome. Now go and pack what you need" Akira said as he pushed his daughter towards the stairs. "Papa" "and no Papa. Your going, you need an adventure" Kagome smiled at her father "thanks Papa" She hugged her father then went up to her room to pack.

* * *

 **Well there is chapter 1. I will work as hard as i can to get the next chapter finished but i will be away at the cottage and there is no internet there. I hope yous like this chapter.  
**


	3. Authors notes

To everyone that's reading this story, I'm sorry for not updating my story. My laptop is Brocken and I lost a lot of files including my stories I have been working on. It will be awile before there are more chapters to this story, I will update as soon as I can.


End file.
